


Mine

by harmonichearts



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Future, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Bellarke, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonichearts/pseuds/harmonichearts
Summary: “They agreed to an alliance,” Clarke says quietly, still failing to look at him.  When her eyes finally trail up the planes of his face and take in his worried expression, she crumbles a little.  “But they have one pretty big condition.”“What?” he asks, a look of dread forming on his face.“They want a marriage,” she whispers, pulling away from the comfort of his arms.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! So I started writing a modern AU, and then this just hit me in the face so here we are! Canon divergence/alternate future post season 2, if Clarke had stayed and season 3 and 4 never happened.
> 
> This turned out a little more shmoopey than I had intended, but oh well!! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He’s in the kitchen making dinner on the wood burning stove when Clarke gets home from negotiations with Flokru.Whatever Bellamy is cooking smells amazing, the aromas wafting through their small cabin and making it feel even more like home.It makes her stomach tight, knowing what she’s about to tell him will take away everything they’ve built together.

His back is to her, hands stirring something in a big copper pot they scavenged from somewhere, and Clarke takes the opportunity to wrap her arms around him and press her face into his back, nose nuzzling right between his shoulder blades.

Bellamy laughs softly, clearly not startled.She’s sure he heard her come in, she wasn’t going for stealth.

“How were the negotiations?” he asks.She just squeezes him tighter, burying her face deeper.“That bad?” he whispers, turning in her arms so they’re face to face. Well, face to neck, as Clarke takes another opportunity to hide her face, pressing it into the crook of his neck, and kissing the exposed skin.Bellamy pulls back, just a little and runs a hand through her hair.“Seriously, Clarke.You’re starting to scare me.What the hell happened at that meeting?”

“They agreed to an alliance,” Clarke says quietly, still failing to look at him.When her eyes finally trail up the planes of his face and take in his worried expression, she crumbles a little.“But they have one pretty big condition.”

“What?” he asks, a look of dread forming on his face.

“They want a marriage,” she whispers, pulling away from the comfort of his arms.

“No,” he says, shaking his head adamantly.“No, Clarke, you’re not sacrificing yourself again just to-”

“They want you, Bellamy,” she interrupts, a sob clawing up her throat and breaking free despite her best efforts to hold it down.

“Oh,” he breathes.

Clarke swallows, her throat tightening.“Queen Reya has requested a marriage between you and her daughter, Princess Luna.They respect your bravery in Mount Weather, and the leadership you’ve shown with the guard.They think you would be a good fit in Flokru.That you would be ki-kind, to her.”Clarke’s breath hitches on the words, not saying aloud what Queen Reya had insinuated.

That he would be gentle, and loyal, and giving.That he would leave Arkadia and live on the oil rig.That he would produce children with Luna, further solidifying the alliance.

That he wouldn’t be Clarke’s anymore.

“The mountain was two and half years ago, and I wasn’t brave, we massacred hundreds of people because it was the only choice we had.”

“They were bad people,” Clarke says.“Even Queen Reya, bringer of sunshine and rainbows saw that.”

“What did you say when they proposed this?”

“Nothing.I just...shut down completely.I couldn’t even think,” she says, hands scrubbing at her face.

“What are Kane’s thoughts?”

Her eyes feel heavy, and she closes them, just for minute, fighting off the tears that are threatening to spill.“He told them we’d think it over, but he seems pretty in favor, and he’s chancellor, so what he says goes.”

“What Kane says goes?You truly believe that?That’s not the princess I know and love.”

“We need this alliance,” she whispers.“Ice Nation is always looking for a fight, and Flokru stands for peace.If we’re with them it tells the other grounders that’s what we want too.No more wars.No more loss.I can’t take another fight, Bellamy.I can’t lose another person.”

“And what about what you lose if we agree to this?What about what we both lose?” he asks, gesturing back and forth between the two of them.“Because this is what’s being threatened right now, and I think it’s pretty obvious what I choose.”

“Are you saying I wouldn’t choose us?”

“I think you’re saying that.” And the look on his face, the devastating heartache written there nearly does her in.

He thinks...

But he knows.He _knows_ how much she loves him.

_We need this alliance._

Her words from moments ago come back to her.They do need the alliance, but the last thing she wants to do is give him up.

Not after they’ve fought so hard to be together.

Not after they’ve started to build a life.

Not for anything.

She completely loses it.

“If you think I wouldn’t choose you, then you don’t know me very well.I always choose you, Bellamy.I let a bomb drop on TonDC because the thought of you being found out made me _ache_.And now?Every thought I’m having right now makes me want to claw my own skin off.You married to someone else?Far, far away from here...away from me?You’re mine.And—why are you smiling while I’m yelling at you?” she heaves.

His look of devastation has morphed into a goofy grin.Bellamy steps forward, hands coming to rest on Clarke’s hips, pulling her back in.He kisses her forehead, lingers.“There she is.” He steps back, heads toward the front door and puts his guard jacket on.“There’s only one princess for me, Clarke.And she standing right in front of me.”He gives her another loving, dopey grin and then walks out the door.

“Bellamy?” she calls after him.“Bellamy!”She's running out the door, catching up to him seconds later as he makes his way toward the meeting hall in the middle of Arkadia.“What are you doing?”

“Letting them know I reject their condition.”

They enter the meeting hall only to find Kane is still there, Abby at his side as they pour over maps and lists of supplies with Queen Reya and Luna, most likely going over other possible conditions to their alignment.The four look up, acknowledging the commotion coming in through the doorway.

“Bellamy,” Kane says.“I assume Clarke has informed you of our negotiations.”

“She has,” he says, turning to face the Queen.“And while I’m both flattered and honored you deem me worthy of your daughter, I’m afraid I can't accept the proposal.”

“And why not?” Queen Reya asks.

“Because Clarke and I are already married,” he says, grabbing Clarke’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

Abby’s gasp is pretty audible and Clarke has to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

“No,” Kane says.“They’re not.Your highness, I’m so sorry-”

“We’re not married _yet_ ,” Bellamy stresses.“We’re engaged.Have been for a while now, we’ve just been keeping it to ourselves.”

It’s still a lie.Clarke is pretty sure she would have remembered him proposing to her, and she definitely would have remembered if she’d proposed to him, so.Yeah.Another lie.

She can see the amused skepticism on Princess Luna’s face.She’s looking them both up and down, a small hint of a smile gracing her lips. 

“Is that why you looked like you wanted to die when it was proposed earlier?” Luna asks.

Clarke just gapes at her.She was pretty sure she had done a good job hiding her feelings, but maybe not so much.Apparently her shutting down completely still gave off a really pained look.She was going to have to work on that, especially if they ever had any future dealings with the Ice Nation.

“I don’t need to marry him, mother,” Luna says.“If they were to wed each other in a Flokru ceremony, celebrating our customs, it would be enough to solidify an alliance.”

“Luna-”

“If I am to be a Flokru Queen one day, I think it is important I have some experience in making peaceful diplomatic decisions.Why not start now?”

Queen Reya purses her lips and then lets out a heavy sigh.“Very well, then.”

Clarke kind of can’t believe changing their minds was so easy, but then again, when your main goal is to advocate for peace, she guesses quick, reasonable compromise is a pretty important skill to master.She looks to Bellamy, only to see he’s already looking at her.He lifts his eyebrows, a small, soft smile spreading across his face.She squeezes his hand and smiles back.

—-

Clarke collapses onto their old, worn couch as soon as they enter their cabin. 

“Did that seem too easy to you?” she asks.

Bellamy flops down next to her with a huff, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple.“Maybe, but it’s Flokru.They don’t really like to cause problems, so Luna saw compromise as their best option.She’ll be a good leader.Someone we won’t have to be afraid of.”

“Diplomatic,” Clarke stresses.

“Exactly.Which is all we’ve ever really wanted.”Clarke lifts a brow, throwing him a look of skepticism.“Alright fine, my priorities were a little more skewed when we first landed, but it’s been three years and a lot has changed.”

“Three years?It took you two weeks to change your tune, Bellamy,” she smirks.

“Yeah, well, I had you.”

“I gave you perspective,” she smirks again.

“You are the brains of this operation.”

“Yeah, and you’re all heart.”She kisses his cheek.“A squishy marshmallow.”

He rolls his eyes, but doesn’t disagree.Bellamy knows what he’s about.Protection and love and loyalty, especially towards those he cares for most.“Just don’t let the other grounders find out.I’d still like to strike fear in some people’s hearts.”

Clarke snorts, and rises from the couch, heading into the kitchen.The dinner he’d been making earlier has gone cold, the flames long burned out.

“Are you okay with this?” she asks, striking a match and relighting the wood pile in the stove’s hearth.

“With what?The dinner?I _did_ make it, princess,” he chuckles.

“No, with our...impending nuptials.”

Her back is to him as she starts stirring and reheating the stew he made, but she hears him get up from the couch and the soft click of a drawer opening and closing.When she turns around, Bellamy is standing before her, a small circle of gold held between his fingers.Her breath catches.

“Did you think I didn’t want to marry you?”

“It’s been three years,” she says softly.“We’ve been together for nearly all of it.”

“I had Raven make this after we finished building the cabin.”

“That was two years ago.You never asked.”

“Your mom and Kane got married, and you seemed pretty against it from the start.I didn’t know if that was because it was them or if it was just marriage in general that you were against.Maybe you didn’t want it, and you were fine with how we were living.I thought maybe you didn’t need anything else.That this was enough.And as long as I had you, I didn’t either.So, I put the ring in a drawer and figured maybe someday, you’d change your mind.”He huffs a sad laugh and rubs at the back of his neck, eyes darting away to look anywhere but at her.“And now I’ve basically forced this and changed your mind for you.”

“You should have asked.”His eyes shoot back to her.“Back then, you should have asked.I’ve always wanted to marry you Bellamy.I guess I never made that clear.I wasn’t ever against marriage, I was just afraid my mom and Kane…” she shakes her head.“My parents were a mess.I mean, my mother was literally his downfall.They hardly trusted each other, and she destroyed him.And I love her, but I just didn’t want to see the same thing happen to Kane.He’s a good man and leader, and you love him like a father.I didn’t want to see them fall apart, and ruin everything we’ve all built here.”She takes a step forward, reaching for his hand.“But you and me?We are nothing like that.We disagree and we argue, but there’s not a day that goes by where I don’t trust you and your judgement.We’re always better together, Bellamy.Always.You’re right, I don’t _need_ a marriage, but with you, I want one.”

“So what you’re saying,” he rasps.“Is I should put this ring on your finger?”

She laughs and nods her head.“And kiss me.You should do that too.”

He slips the gold band on her finger and then presses their lips together.Her hands move to his hair, fingers gently scraping at the nape of his neck as the kiss grows more heated.Bellamy’s hands slide down, lower and lower until they rest against the backs of her thighs.Clarke takes the hint and pushes upward, her legs wrapping around his waist.Without breaking the kiss, Bellamy moves, traveling down the small hallway off their common room and into their bedroom where they stay for the rest of the night.

The flames in the stove burn out again, and their dinner goes cold once more, long forgotten.

—-

Clarke is in the medical building the next day, stupid grin on her face, cutting bandages when Luna finds her.

“That’s new,” she says, pointing at the ring on Clarke’s finger.

“Princess Luna-”

“Please,” Luna says.“Just Luna.Besides, from what I’ve heard, you’re the princess around here.”

“I’m not,” she insists, not wanting to insult actual grounder royalty.“He just—Bellamy—it’s a nickname, and—”

Luna laughs.“I see the way he looks at you.You’re more than a princess.You’re his _queen_ , Clarke.”Clarke feels her face flush, and she smiles sheepishly, unsure how to even form a response.“Tell me.You weren’t actually engaged to be married until after our negotiations yesterday, were you?”

Clarke is speechless again, and she knows her face is probably doing some kind of pained configuration again.“Luna, please don’t—”

“Don’t worry,” Luna smiles. “My mother will know nothing.”

She heaves a sigh of relief.“Thank you.”

Luna smiles again.“You think it’s me doing you a favor, but really it’s the other way around.I don’t wish to steal your Bellamy away from you, Clarke.He seems quite kind and honorable, but to take another’s beloved unwillingly isn’t something I believe in.”She pauses for a moment.“Plus he isn’t my type,” she smirks.

“You don’t like a grumpy old man stuck in the body of a 24 year old?” Clarke jokes.

“I don’t like men.”

“Oh,” Clarke breathes, and she feels more of a kinship with Luna.She loves Bellamy more than anything, but she’s also well aware that she finds women attractive as well, and were she not hopelessly in love with the idiot, she’d probably offer herself up to wed Princess Luna.

“I’m much more interested in your mechanic friend.”

Clarke smiles.“Raven.Would you like me to introduce you?”

Luna smiles back.“Please.”

—

They trek to the beach for the wedding, a small sandy bit of land near Flokru’s oil rig.The ocean breeze rolls in as they say their vows, cooling things down considerably, and the tide laps gently at their toes when Flokru’s High Priestess and Kane stand side by side, pronouncing them married.Bellamy’s hands are warm in Clarke’s as they kiss, a gentle pressing of lips that doesn’t last long.They’re too busy grinning at each other, almost unbelieving of the fact that three years of hard fought battles has brought them here, together, safe and happy.

After, the grounders throw a party on the beach, smoking meats and mixing drinks and dancing around campfires until the wee hours of the morning. 

Sitting on a log near the fire, Clarke spies Luna and Raven, huddled close together, passing a drink back and forth and giggling.A warm body sits down next to her, arm going around her shoulders and lips pressing against her temple.She smiles, and takes the drink her husband offers.

“We’re married,” Bellamy whispers in her ear, and Clarke laughs at his slightly slurred speech.

“We are,” she smiles.“How much have you had to drink?”

“Not as much as them,” he says, nodding at Raven and Luna who are still giggling together.“They seem really happy for us.”

“Luna said we were doing her a favor,” Clarke says, taking a sip of her drink, and giving him a coy look.“She did _not_ want to marry you. Apparently you’re not even close to being her type.”

Bellamy hums.“No?”

Clarke snorts.“Uh uh.Look closer,” she says, kissing his cheek and nudging his face back toward Raven and Luna, who are now snuggled up even closer on their own log, hands clasped together, smiles on their faces.

“Oh,” Bellamy says.“Huh.Well, I guess if it was between me and Raven, I’d choose Raven too.”

Clarks laughs softly.“Raven is pretty great.”She leans in, kisses him softly.“But you are so much more than great.You’re infinitely special, Bellamy Blake,” she whispers.“And I’m so glad that you’re mine.”

She can see his eyes darken in the firelight, melting to an even deeper shade of brown.“I’m glad I’m yours too.And that you’re mine.”

“Good,” she says, sighing as their foreheads come to rest against each other.

Bellamy smiles, kisses her nose.“Yeah, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank so much for reading!! Leave some feedback if you so desire!


End file.
